


gingerbread stars

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Aging, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, One Shot, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last-ditch effort as things fall to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gingerbread stars

Mrs. Corry didn’t like the idea at all. 

She knew that it wouldn’t work. She knew he was chasing a pipe dream. But she dragged out the old ladder and followed Bert up the street anyways. Her bones were growing weaker, and though he retained his childish energy, she could see his were too. 

There were lines around his eyes where smiles had once rested, creaks and cracks in his knees when they bent to climb to the top. The ladder rested against the sky as it always had, never teetering or swaying. Bert took five, no more, no less and scampered back down, stopping for a moment to catch his breath before motioning for her to follow.

He pushed the door open to Mary’s rooms and crept in, the nurse had told him to stay out after the incident with the monkey, but he would not be kept away. Mary was sleeping, as she had begun to more and more often these days since the diagnosis. He pulled up the old rickety chair, reaching into his pocket for the stars. He dropped them on the bedside table before reaching down to squeeze her hand and murmur the same 13 words he had said every night since everything had begun to fall apart. 

“Come on then Mary, sleep well and maybe you’ll remember in the morning.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Fin


End file.
